


Graduation Day~ Asanoya

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, AsaNoya - Freeform, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Panic Attack, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Top Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Graduation for the third years is coming up soon meaning, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi will be gone.Most everyone on the team will miss them and it will be different without them.For Nishinoya though, them being gone or Asahi in particular, it's going to be a rough third year.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Graduation Day~ Asanoya

Graduation. I have 3 weeks until then. Only 3 weeks left. Our last game was already played meaning I have no reason to see him anymore. Now if I want to see him I’ll have to come up with some excuse. Anything could work for me really but it’s weird. Now that games are over I don’t see him everyday like I used to. I don’t walk with him home and I don’t see him after most classes. Even at lunch, he has other friends to sit with and why would he want to sit with an annoying second year. 

I sit with Tanaka at lunch and I don’t even pay attention to him. I just stare at Asahi from across the room. His long hair is down for once and he’s laughing with the other third years. He doesn’t even look sad about graduating. He has his whole life ahead of him. He’s always been smart and he knows what he wants and how to get it. Now he’ll be going to the college he wants and he’ll get to continue his life without me. He cares about me and all but not the same way I care about him. He’s not dying inside because he’ll be leaving me here for a whole year. He’s not trying to find ways to see me even while he’s at college. He’s not researching colleges close by so he can come visit. He doesn’t even know what college I plan to go to. That is what makes the way I care about him different from the way he cares about me. 

“Noya I swear to god if you don’t pay attention to me I’m going to start a food fight.” Tanaka threatens. I turn away from Asahi to pay attention to Tanaka. “Hm?” Tanaka sighs, “You could just say something.” I shake my head and sigh, “It wouldn’t change anything.” Tanaka frowns and pushes his chair back so it stands on two legs. “If you don’t do it before graduation, I will.” Tanaka says. “No you won’t.” I tell him and he huffs,” Yes I will! You have been like this ever since the last game and you won’t even talk to him anymore!” I sigh and get up, taking my food with me. “Where are you going?” Tanaka yells. I ignore him and leave the cafeteria. 

Asahi~

I look over from my spot with Daichi and Sugawara to see Noya walking away as Tanaka yells at him. “What happened over there?” I ask Suga and Daichi. “Probably Noya being moody.” Suga says. “Noya isn’t moody, he’s just hyper.” I say and Suga shakes his head, “He’s been pretty moody ever since that last game. Either he thinks it’s his fault or he’s upset about graduation coming up or some family stuff.” “Why would he be upset about graduation?” I ask Daichi laughs, “Are you an idiot? He’d be sad because you are leaving.” I sigh and look back over but Noya is gone. 

I had been preparing for college for a while now. It’s three weeks until graduation so I had to be ready. I planned to go to the closest college I can. If that works out, I can come visit Karasuno every weekend and maybe even watch a few games. If that doesn’t work, I wanted to go to the college closest to Noya’s house. It wasn’t too far from the other college but it was only a few minutes from Noya’s house and I always planned to visit him anyway so it would just make it easier that way. I never told Noya of it because I wasn’t sure what he would think or if he would like it. Hearing what Daichi just said reassures me a little though. Ever since the last game, Noya has been avoiding me so I hope Daichi is right and Noya does want to see me even after I graduate. 

The bell rings and I make my way to class from my table at lunch. As I walk past the windows, I see first years running to get to class and even Hinata and Kageyama walking together. It’s been a while since I’ve seen everyone. I pass by them or see them in the halls but other than that, I barely ever see them. Daichi has one last meeting planned before graduation and they will be choosing the captain for next year. We already know it’s going to be Ennoshita but we will all act surprised anyway. As I walk down the halls, a small figure runs into me. “Sorry.” they say and run away. I glance back to see who it was but they are gone.

Noya~

I leave the lunch room and walk down to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima eating lunch with Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi. “Noya-senpai!” Hinata yells. Usually that would make me happy to be called senpai but I’m not in the mood for that right now. “Is something wrong, Nishinoya-san?” Kageyama asks as I continue to walk by. “I’m fine.” I say and walk faster. I hear them whispering and ignore it. They can talk all they want, I don’t care. I continue through the school until I find myself in front of the gym. The basketball team is inside playing where we used to. I know I still have another year but Asahi doesn’t. I won’t get to play with him anymore and that makes it like it’s a whole new game. It’s weird without Asahi. It just doesn’t feel right. 

I sit down in front of the gym and wait for the bell to ring. I had expected Tanaka to show up at some point but he never does. When the bell rings I begin walking back to class. I go up the stairs and turn the corner towards my class. Then I see him. Asahi. I knew he walked down this hall but he’s usually really slow and he takes his time. I put my head down and run down the hallway pushing through people. I run into someone and yell sorry before turning into my class. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding and sit down at my seat. 

Class ends and I leave quickly to go find and apologize to Tanaka before we go home. Tanaka’s class should just be down the hall. I make my way down the hall to see Tanaka talking with Asahi. I know he’s not telling him about that but still. Tanaka wouldn’t tell him about that but who says he wouldn’t say something else. Asahi suddenly glances up and sees me after Tanaka says something. I quickly turn away to walk away when Asahi yells at me, “Noya!” I start running and I can hear them chasing after me. Luckily for me, I’m smaller and faster. I jump down the stairs and run for my life. I hear them yelling after me but I don’t care. As soon as I’m out of the schoolzone I know I’m safe. 

Asahi~

After class finishes, Tanaka meets me outside my classroom. “Have you seen Noya?” he asks as I walk out. I frown and shake my head. “Shit.” Tanaka says and turns to look around. “What happened?” I ask. “Noya ran off at lunch and I haven’t seen him since.” Tanaka explains and I frown, “Why did he run off?” “I made him mad and he’s just been pretty moody all week.” Tanaka explains. I nod and stop at the class Tanaka should’ve been at. “Did you check his class?” I ask him and he shakes his head, “He always skips that class because the teacher hates him.” “We should check.” I tell him and he nods. Just as Tanaka says something I look up to see him. 

Noya stands by the corner watching us. He looks upset and like he has something to say. “Noya.” I say but he turns around and runs. “Noya!” I scream running after him. He jumps down the stairs and I do the same. I trip a bit but it doesn’t stop me. I run as fast as I can but it’s not enough. Noya is smaller and more agile. He slowly gets farther and farther from me. I lose my breath and have to stop just to see Noya run out of the schoolzone. I’d lost him. 

Noya~

I make it home and lock myself in my room. I ignore my mom yelling at me and throw my stuff down. I fall onto my bed and shove my face into my pillow. “I hate this.” I say into my pillow. Tears fall from my face and a sob escapes me. “Stop!” I yell at myself, “Stop! Stop, stop, stop!” I wipe the tears away from my face roughly and push myself up. “Stop! You should be strong! So stop!” I yell. I hear my mom knocking on my door but I ignore it. “I’m fine!” I yell. “Someone stopped by. Do you want me to let them up?” she tells me. I frown. She knows Tanaka so she would’ve said if it was him. “No.” 

When I finally get myself under control it’s around 10:30. I walk downstairs to finally eat something and I hear my parents talking. “He must’ve got rejected by some girl.” my dad says. “But this is Yuu we are talking about. He’s never cried like that today! Plus someone came over to see him and he didn’t want to see them!” my mom tells my dad. “He’ll be fine.” my dad says and I hear him moving his chair. I ignore my hunger and head back up to my room. I lock the door again and turn off the light. I text my parents goodnight and open the window. Before I get a response, I jump out and make my way away from home. 

I walk down the street and turn my phone off. I look back and most of the lights are off in my house. Hopefully my parents are in bed when I get back. I walk, unsure of where I’m going. I have snuck out before but most of the time it’s with a place in mind. I have no clue where I’m going now. So I just keep walking, not looking back. 

Tanaka~

That stupid piece of shit. He never goes to class. He’s always outside of Asahi’s class. But he wasn’t. Now he’s being a dumbass. After Asahi left to check up on him, I went home. I got a text later saying Noya didn’t want to see anyone. Asahi was freaking out of course but I told him to wait until I talk to him. Knowing Noya, he will sneak out tonight and try to do something. Noya has always had heightened emotions. Whether it was a super happy high or a super sad high. Both can be good or bad. Tonight would be the worst it’s ever been so tonight, he needs me.

Noya~

I find myself at the schoolzone. There is a fence closing it off but I easily jump it. I walk around the school and stop at the gym. The gym is closed and right now the only volleyball player with a key is Suga. I sigh and walk around the gym and back to the school. There are stairs that lead up to the roof from the ground only blocked off by a gate. I jump over it and walk up slowly to the roof. 

When I get to the top, I walk over to the edge to see the lights from the city. I sit down with my legs hanging and watch as the lights blink on and off. It’s so dark it’s hard to see the ground from up here. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me, waiting for the voices. I know they are coming, they always do, I just never know when. Then I hear the first one. 

‘Jump’

I shake my head holding my head with my hands. I knew it would be a bad idea to come up here but I needed to breathe. 

‘Jump’

“No.” I whisper to myself. I push myself away from the edge and turn around so I can’t see it. 

‘He wants you to do it’

I groan and lay back. “No he doesn’t.” I tell myself. 

‘He hates you’

I don’t argue this one. I honestly have no clue what he thinks of me. I know he can be scared of me. I’ve seen him scared of me. There’s no saying he doesn’t hate me. He’s never said he cares. He’s never said he hates me. 

‘He wouldn’t say it aloud but he thinks it’

I force myself up and move to the edge again. “Are you telling me he wants this? He wants me dead? He hates me to the point he wants me dead?” I scream and I can just hear the voice laughing at me in my head. “Fine.” I say stepping closer to the edge. “WAIT!” 

Tanaka~

Thank god. “Step away from the edge… please.” I beg him. Noya slowly walks towards me and I can see tears in his eyes. “Does he hate me?” Noya whimpers. I shake my head and open my arms out for him, “He doesn’t hate you, in fact it’s quite the opposite. Now c’mere.” The tears start falling and he stumbles towards me. I catch him in a hug and he begins sobbing. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

When Noya can get a hold of himself I take him back downstairs with me. We get to the ground and start making our way to the exit of the schoolzone. “What happened?” I ask as we walk. “They were talking to me again. I went to watch the lights and they were telling me he hated me and wanted me to jump.” Noya tells me. I nod and put an arm around him to pull him close. “You need to stop believing those voices. They lie to you.” I tell him and he shakes his head, “No matter how hard I try, they aren’t going anywhere. The best way for me to deal with them is to be happy.” I nod and hug him with my one arm. “I think you need to talk to someone.” I tell Noya and he nods, “I will. I promise.” “Tonight.” I tell him. We jump the school fence and I turn to go home. “Go see him.” I tell Noya and he nods. I turn to go home and wave goodbye as Noya heads in Asahi’s direction.

Noya~

Once I leave I make my way to Asahi’s house. I’ve only ever been there once but it’s enough to know where he lives and which room is his. I walk down the streets and watch for Asahi’s. I take a turn left and then I see Asahi’s street sign. I walk faster and grab out my phone to turn it back on. I walk down the street counting the numbers and waiting to find Asahi’s. I stop in front of his house and open up my phone. I text Asahi but chances are, he won’t see it. I grab rocks and throw them at his window and each time he doesn’t answer I grab a bigger one. 

Eventually, the window opens and my phone rings. Asahi responds with only two words, ‘climb in’. I walk over to the wall and place my feet on the bricks that are left out a bit. I do my best to climb up, only slipping a few times. I finally get my hands up to the sil and they’re immediately grabbed and I’m pulled in. Before I know it, I’m being held in Asahi’s arms. “I’m sorry.” I whisper and Asahi shakes his head pulling me closer. I hug him back and close my eyes, enjoying it while it lasts. 

Asahi finally lets go but not fully. He has his hands holding my arms, not letting me get too far from him. “Can you explain what's been going on? You’ve been ignoring me and avoiding me and… Did I do something wrong?” Asahi asks and I can see the tears in his eyes. “It’s not you, it’s me,” I tell him, reaching up to wipe the tears for him, “I’m messed up. I have been trying to get used to it. Get used to living without you.” Asahi frowns at this and holds one of my hands with his own and leans into it. “ You aren’t going to live without me. I’m not leaving your life. Not now, not ever.” A few tears of my own fall at this and Asahi moves his hands to hold my face. “You promise you won’t leave?” I ask and he nods moving closer, “Never.” Then we close the gap between us. 

I kiss him and he kisses back. I can feel my heart exploding and my body being set on fire. I had always thought of Asahi as innocent but his kisses said differently. They were fierce and hungry. I can’t feel anything anymore but Asahi’s touch. His hands in my hair, his lips on mine, the scent of vanilla he gives off. It’s like I’ve melted into him, like I’m a part of him. 

Asahi pulls away breathing harshly, leaving me sad and hungry for more. I would make some kind of comment but I don’t know what to say and I’m out of breath. I open my mouth to say something but Asahi pushes me onto his bed instead. “We have school tomorrow.” I remind him. “I could care less right now. You’ve kept me waiting for too long.” Asahi says, taking off my shirt. I smile and help him take his off too. “I think I’m in love with you.” I tell him before he kisses me again. “Yeah me too.” 

~~

School is a bit different after that. Everything is a bit different. When I see Asahi, I become a blushing mess. Asahi might be shy to new people but after that night he doesn’t seem that shy to me anymore. Tanaka knows something happened but doesn’t question any further than I won’t tell him. He’s happy for me though and although he has the same problem with Kiyoko he said he had it under control and I trust him. Graduation is today though and it’ll be the last time I see Asahi in school. I’ll see him when he visits and all but he won’t be there to walk the halls with me after today so I’m going to enjoy it for one last time. 

When I get to school in the morning, Asahi is waiting for me at the gate. I smile and run up to him. I thought I was going to grab his hand but instead he picks me up and kisses me. “Asahiiii~ we’re in school!” I complain and he laughs, “I needed to do it at least once.” I blush and grab his hand to get going. “We have a meeting this morning actually. It’s an excused absence.” Asahi tells me. I smile and together we walk to the gym. 

In the gym waits the volleyball club. Everyone is there. All the first years, all the second years, and all the third years. “About time.” Daichi says as we walk in. I go and sit down with the second years while Asahi stands with the third years. “Thank you for coming.” Daichi says and Suga bursts into tears, “Please don’t make this like a goodbye.” Daichi holds Suga as he cries and tears are in his eyes too. Hinata and Yamaguchi then break into sobbing fits. “Thank you for this year!” Daichi cries and then everyone breaks. Tears wet the floor around us as we all sob while holding each other. “We are going to miss you!” Tanaka says between his sobs. Everyone sobs and that’s how we spend the rest of our class time. 

When the bell rings I get up quickly and run down the halls. I make my way to the auditorium and take a seat in the spot for Asahi’s sister. Asahi doesn’t actually have a sister but he asked his parents to claim a third spot for me. I sit there as the room starts filling up with people coming to watch the graduation. When it’s finally filled up, the graduation starts. 

“Asahi Azumane!” they announce. I clap alongside Asahi’s parents and tears fall from my eyes as he walks across the stage. They aren’t sad tears, just happy ones. They are how happy I am for Asahi and how proud I am. Asahi is given the paper and he turns to wave. His eyes meet mine and I smile as he walks off stage. As soon as he’s gone from view, I get up from my seat and sneak out. 

I make my way to the back and go to the bathroom. There, Asahi is waiting for me. Before I can say anything Asahi grabs me and kisses me. When he pulls away, tears are falling down his face. “I’m so proud of you.” I tell him and wipe his tears. “I still want to go to school with you.” he tells me and I laugh, “Next year. When I’m done with this shithole I’ll be all yours.” He smiles and kisses me again. 

I make my way home with Asahi on my mind. This was the last time he walked the halls with me. This was the last time he met me at the gate to school. This was the last time we ate lunch together at school. This was our last time for all those little things I’ve wanted to do with him for years. But now I get to do all the other things with him. I get to kiss him. I get to hold him. I get to cuddle him. I get to be with him. It might not be at school but I’m still with him. I’m going to stay with him. I don’t need school to love him. I don’t need him to be there every minute of the day to love him. No matter how much I want him to be there it won’t change how I feel. I’m always going to love him and nothing will change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
